


Lingerie

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curious Castiel, F/M, Horny Castiel, Lingerie, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: “I can see the… need for females to wear brassieres”, he mumbled handing you your bra with a weird expression on his face. “But… this doesn’t have any practical use.”





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, say that the reader is folding laundry in the bunker and Cas flies in, as he tends to do, and he sees her underwear and says something like “I can see the need for human females wearing brassieres” and holding up a regular sport bra or t-shirt bra or something like that “but this … how can this be of any use?” and then holding up a thong or a frontsie bra and the reader has to explain that sometimes you just want to feel sexy and he then asks her to show him :D

You hummed along to the song blaring from your headphones, folding shirt after shirt and putting it on stacks for each person living in the bunker. It was your turn to do laundry, but to be honest, it was one of the less annoying chores. Cas, after becoming human, had nowhere to go, and you took it upon yourself to look after him and teach him how to be a functional adult, chores and all.

His first attempts at folding weren’t exactly good, but you stayed patient and showed him as many times as he liked. When he did get it, he smiled brightly, handing you the folded shirt. When he reached for the next item though, his expression faltered a bit.

“I can see the… need for females to wear brassieres”, he mumbled handing you your bra with a weird expression on his face. “But… this doesn’t have any practical use.” He held up the more sexy underwear you owned, something akin to a blush present on his face. You coughed awkwardly, taking the garment from him and packing it underneath your stack.

For a few seconds you focused on getting your blush under control, folding a few more items before actually thinking of how to answer Cas.

“Well, it’s… sometimes, a woman wants to feel sexy, and that works best in some sexy underwear. That, or she wants to surprise her special someone.” You thought for a second. “I think there’s lingerie for men too, actually. So it’s a human thing? I… think?” The whole time you spoke, Cas’ eyes didn’t leave your face, a smirk slowly making its way onto his lips.

“Could you show me?” And then he had the audacity to laugh at your shocked exclaim of his name.

-

Your hands landed on your hips as you delicately twirled in front of Cas, showing off how the lingerie clung to your curves, leaving only the faintest details to the imagination. Cas’ eyes were dark, hungrily watching you from his spot on the bed, his cock already straining against the material of his pants. You smiled wickedly, moving closer to straddle his lap, grinding your barely clothed groin against his.

Your lips pressed against his, his hands landing on your hips to keep you there, but both of you knew how weak he got whenever you brushed your hands down over his torso to rest on his clothed length. For a few moments, you massaged him, taking pleasure in the way he groaned, desperate to feel more. But, you weren’t finished just yet.

It was fun to tease Cas like this, you thought as you once again got up to try the next pair of lingerie on. Pulling the pair you currently had on off right in front of Cas, you made sure he had a good view of your naked body, before you picked up the next pair. Let’s just say, the pair you tried on after that was basically ripped to shreds.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
